Labour day
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Puckleberry one-shot , Puck & Rachel take his little sister to the park


**Labour Day**

_Here's a one shot I had written up ages ago so here it is, I had a few ideas so here it is as a one shot__..._

It was Labour Day weekend which meant it was the last weekend of summer before school started back. Puck & Rachel were at Puck's contemplating how to spend their last weekend before going back to school.

"We could have a lazy day and watch movies" Noah said, sitting down on his bed while Rachel was sitting Indian-style on his desk chair. "At least we'll be alone without the interruptions from Abby"

"I love spending time with Abby she's so cute and fun" Rachel said.

"But that doesn't let us be alone" pouted Noah. Rachel walked over and kissed the pout away.

"Okay, we'll have a lazy day before Abby wakes up and she wants to watch Cinderella or The Little Mermaid with us then we can order pizza and that"

"That sounds good" said Noah.

Rachel sat up on Noah's bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Rachel couldn't help but stare at his muscles and toned chest.

"It's such a nice day. Want to go to the park when Abby wakes up?"

"Yeah that sounds good, then me and Abby can get on our pajamas while you order the pizza?"

Rachel smiled at him "Sure. Let me get Abby organized then we can head over to the park."

"Sure can we go to my house first" asked Rachel.

"Okay let me go wake up the brat first" Noah said before going out to get his 5 year old sister. Rachel picked her bag up and started walking down the stairs.

Noah woke up Abby and told her that he and Rachel were going to the Park. He packed her swimming costume while getting her ready to go.

Once in the car, Rachel took Abby off Noah and buckled her in before slipping into the car.

When they reached Rachel's, she quickly got up and ran to open her house and ran up the stairs. Rachel went into her underwear and sock drawer which also contained her bathing suits and pulled out the cutest one she owned, it was a bright pink bikini with little stars on it. Ten minutes later Rachel hopped into Noah's truck carrying a bag with blanket, beach towels, sunscreen, water bottle and some snacks including her famous cookies which Noah absolutely loves.

When they arrived at the local park where there was an outdoor swimming pool, Rachel laid out the blanket and put out her, Noah & Abby towels on it. Once everything was set up for them. She pulled off her top and bottoms.

"Wow!" Noah said simply as he stared up at Rachel who was taking off Abby's clothes. Abby absolutely loves Rachel. It's like she is her best friend, they spend most of the time together when she stays over here.

"Do you Like It"

"Of Course I do Rach" smirked Puck who was putting sunscreen on Abby.

"Will you put sunscreen on me please?" asked Rachel who lying on her stomach waiting for Noah to put sunscreen on her. He finished doing Abby then going over to straddle Rachel while he put sunscreen on her back. While he done that Abby was asking him if she could go into the pool.

"Yes once we've Rachel's sunscreen we can go into the pool with you, how does that sound"

"Okay Noah" grinned Abby.

Once done, Rachel took Abby's hand and walked towards the pool, Puck who thought he was being funny, took Rachel bridal style and running towards the pool.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN PUT ME DOWN THIS ISTANT!" shouted Rachel.

"Okay" Puck said while jumping into the pool with him, He jumped out and quickly went out and got Abby who was giggling at her older brother.

Once having played in the pool for nearly an hour, Rachel started singing "Live While We're Young".

(Rachel - normal, both - bold)

Hey Boy I'm waiting, I'm waiting on ya

Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration, a celebration

The music up, the windows down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too _(know it too)_

Yeah, we'll keep on doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool so tonight

Abby smiled as soon as she heard it was One Direction; she had a crush on Zayn while Rachel's fave was Niall because she loved the Irish accent. Abby starting singing while singing the chorus with Rachel. Noah was just sitting there eating cookies and enjoying his girlfriend singing a song by One Direction. They didn't get what girls saw in those 5 boys.

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **_(and live while we're young)_

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Tonight let's get some.**

And live while we're young

Abby started doing the dance they do in the video for "Live While we're Young" Rachel smiled at her while she started singing the second verse.

Hey boy it's now or never, it's now or never

Don't overthink, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone _(oh oh)_

Yeah we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **_(and live while we're young)_

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Tonight let's get some.**

and live while we're young

It finished and Noah clapped and cheered. Abby wanted to sing another song so she picked a song from her iPod and she picked "Under the Sea" and started singing it

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you looking for

_(Chorus)_

Under the sea, under the sea

Darlin' it's better

Down where it's wetter,

Take it from me

_(Verse 2)_

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish are happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl

But fish in the bowl is Lucy

They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry

Guess whos goin' on the plate _(uh-oh)_

_(Chorus) _

Under the sea, under the sea

Nobody beats us

Fry us and eat us in fricasee

"That was really good Abs" Rachel said and Noah clapped for his sister sister.

"Thanks Rachie" grinned Abby

They dried up and packed their stuff away for a movie night, the packed up their belongings then went back to the car. And drove off.

"Can we go back to my house so I can put this in" asked Rachel.

"Sure babe" Puck said while blucking in Abby.

Once they reached Rachel's, she popped out and quickly put her stuff in and run back out to the car and jump back into the car and they drove off back to his house.

Once they reached his house, they went in and it was about 4pm and Puck went and put the stuff in the utility room to put the wet towels. He came out to find Rachel grabbing two glasses of juice for them. When she got them Puck came out and wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind and started kissing her neck she turned around and started kissing him and put both her arms around his neck linking her hands together.

"Ewwwww! Boys have cooties" said Abby walking into the kitchen they were automatically pulling apart. Rachel blushed. Puck went and ordered the pizzas a vegan one for Rachel and a normal one for Puck & Abby. They sat down and watched "Hannah Montana: The Movie" when it nearly ended. They finished their pizzas and Abby started singing "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home"

(Abby - Normal Rachel - Italics Both - Bold)

You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday

Looks like one of those rough days, Time's up!

You're late again so get out the door _(get out the door)_.

Sometimes you feel like running'

Find a whole new life and jump in

Let go, get up and hit the dance floor

When the lights go down, it's the ending of the show!

And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go

Don't you know?

_(Chorus)_

**You can change your hair,**

**You can change your clothes. **

**You can change your mind**

**That's just the way it goes.**

**You can say goodbye and you can say hello**

**But you'll always find your way back home**

**You can change your style**

**You change your jeans**

**You learn to fly **

**And you can chase your dreams**

**You can laugh and cry**

**But everybody knows**

**You'll always find your way back home.**

_Your best friends_

_Your little hometown_

_Waiting up wherever you go now (mmm)_

_You know that can't always turn around (turn around)_

_Cause this world is big and it's crazy (it's crazy)_

_This girl is thinking a maybe_

_This life is what some people dream about (dream about)_

_Cause when I'm feeling down and I'm all alone (one-one)_

_I always got a place where I can go_

_Cause I know_

_(Chorus)_

**You can change your hair,**

**You can change your clothes. **

**You can change your mind**

**That's just the way it goes.**

**You can say goodbye and you can say hello**

**But you'll always find your way back home**

**You can change your style**

**You change your jeans**

**You learn to fly **

**And you can chase your dreams**

**You can laugh and cry**

**But everybody knows**

**You'll always find your way back home.**

"You two should sing all the time, you're so good"

"Thanks Mrs. Puckerman" said Rachel.

"Thanks Mummy" said Abby yawning

"Time for a bath, then bed for you Abs"

Rachel grabbed Abby then went up the stairs, she bathed Abby then put on her pajamas and tucked her into bed and got her favorite teddy and put it underneath her arm and kissed her on the cheek before turning out the light and closing the door quietly so she didn't wake up Abby.

Rachel went into Puck's room and quickly putting on his football jersey cause that's what she wears when she's at Noah's. She grabbed all her hair and put it in a messy bun, went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her nightly routine before crawling into bed with Puck who was in bed already. She led on her side and Noah came over and started spooning Rachel from behind and put his arm around her waist.

"Good Night Noah"

"Night Rach"

**(A/N please read then review please)**


End file.
